


Selfishness

by Athene



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, an unknown afterlife space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene/pseuds/Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five faded Organization members await the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble from 2007. Spoilers for Chain of Memories.

In the distance, the rhythmic sound of a grandfather clock’s pendulum.  
  
He wondered when it would stop. If it would stop.  
  
The Nobodies’ purgatory, if it could be called that, was getting uncomfortably full.  
  
And loud, for that matter.  
  
Larxene was once again antagonizing Vexen, and the academic was far too high-strung in this place—having been there the longest—to not rise up to the bait. Marluxia watched silently with that air of superiority from only a few steps away, as if supporting the nymph’s chosen pastime. She was certainly taking it that way, blowing a kiss over her shoulder before giggling at the scientist’s tantrum.  
  
“This is the major failing of the Nobody.”  
  
He averted his gaze from the three to the silvery-blue head of his young companion. Zexion did not meet his eyes, as if he was observing the blackness that stretched in all directions. “No bonds of trust. No willingness to work together. No link to sense betrayal. Utter selfishness.” A slight shift of the head as he glanced at Marluxia. “Having a heart would have made things more predictable.”  
  
“Having a heart would have allowed us to avoid this altogether.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Silence reigned throughout the strange plane for awhile longer. Vexen had stormed away, putting distance between himself and Larxene to seethe in peace. Larxene had shrugged and turned her attention to the assassin, drawing with a finger across his chest. Marluxia simply accepted her boredom with a slight smirk.  
  
“… Lexaeus.”  
  
“Yes, Zexion?”  
  
“Was it selfish to want our hearts back?”  
  
He looked down, and their eyes met.  
  
“You just answered your own question.”   
  
In the distance, the pendulum stopped.


End file.
